An Unfortunate Voyeur
by propertyofjensenackles
Summary: Sequel to Personal Secretary-Minako and Kyoya are found out!
1. An Unlikely Voyeur

Personal Secretary…Pt. 2?

**A/N: Okay, animerocks1231 asked me to continue my Minako story. So, this is dedicated to you! Thanks for liking it enough to give me ideas. =) **

**Anyway, I took your suggestions and kinda ran with them. I hope this is what you had in mind. Tamaki isn't exactly my best character to portray. I just can't relate. At all. Hope you like it! **

**Oh! While writing this, for some strange reason, I had "Alcohol" by Barenaked Ladies on replay. It's catchy. And I think that's Minako's song. Unless there's a better one out there. If so, I'm open to suggestions.**

**It's either that, or "Crazy Bitch" by Buckcherry…(LAWYER, this song is my way of making you smile. I don't care how civil or respectable you become over the years, this will 4EVA be your song ;). Hope you read this when you come back from your self-imposed exile in MO and laugh like a psycho. I miss ya' crazy bitch!)**

* * *

><p>Chapter One: An Unlikely Voyeur<p>

"Who is that woman?"

"She's so pretty…waaa! I'm so jealous!"

"Look at her shoes, I saw them last time I went to Paris!"

"But why are our sempai's talking to her?"

Tamaki and the twins exchanged glances as they neared a group of girls attempting to hide behind a pillar. Beyond them, Honey and Mori were talking to a familiar woman—well, Honey was talking, Mori was just carrying Honey.

"Isn't that…Kyoya's secretary?" The twins asked, identical grins on their faces as they joined the two seniors, breaking through the group of ogling girls to join the conversation…from a safe distance. They still hadn't forgotten that Kyoya's secretary was evil.

Tamaki walked forward at a much slower pace. Minako looked up as he neared them, making eye contact with him and causing him to falter in his step. "Ah, you must be president of the Host Club," she drawled, her voice smooth like silk. "Kyoya talks about you quite a bit, you know." She extended a hand. "I don't believe we've been properly introduced. I'm Minako Kobayashi." Tamaki stared at her hand as if unsure what to do with it. "Don't worry, I don't bite all that hard," she purred.

He swallowed back the lump in his throat. There was something about her that just screamed experience. It was the same subtle quality that kept him, and the other hosts, from attempting any of the usual 'tricks of the trade' on her. She just carried herself with a blatant sexuality he wasn't used to. Nevertheless, she was female, and his manners were too ingrained in him to refuse. Slowly, his hand found its way into hers and he smiled back at her, the unease slipping away as his lips curved upward in his dazzling princely way. "Tamaki Suoh," he replied smoothly as he bent to kiss the back of her hand. "A pleasure to make your acquaintance, Miss Kobayashi."

Her full lips stretched into a grin, her green eyes dancing with mirth. "Oh my, you're quite the charmer, aren't you?" She let go of his hand and gave the tiwns a mischevious wave that sent them backing up.

She grinned. "You'll have to excuse me, gentlemen, but my boss is expecting me." She held up a laptop case. "He left in a rush this morning and forgot this."

"Of course," Tamaki said, bowing back. All three watched her walk away, entranced by the sensual sway of her hips. She chuckled as she let herself in, boys were so predictable.

* * *

><p>Honey looked at his cousin as the limo pulled out of the parking lot. "I wish Kyo-chan luck," he said, his voice small and child-like, though his eyes were twinkling with a wickedness seldom seen. "That woman is going to eat him <em>alive<em>."

Mori half-smiled, agreeing, though he was sure the Shadow King would put up a decent-ish fight. "Unn."

The twins shared a look, their identical grins turning evil. "Wanna make this interesting?"

"What are you Devil Twins plotting now?" Tamaki asked from his spot next to Haruhi, who had somehow been pulled into the passing limo on her way home, and now sat between Tamaki and Hikaru, her arms crossed in contemplation as she mulled over Honey's words. _She_ understood his meaning, unlike the dramatic junior to her left.

"Oh, nothing much," Kaoru shrugged.

"Just a little bet," his brother continued. "Who do you think wears the pants in that relationship? Our resident Shadow King—"

"Or the sex-kitten he calls his secretary? I don't know about you, Hikaru, but I can imagine her wielding a whip."

"Dressed all in leather…or in nothing at all…" Hikaru grinned lecherously, he soo needed a personal secretary. He wondered if Miss Minako Kobayashi had any sisters. Commoners like working for the rich, right? His thoughts were interrupted by a very angry and self-righteous Tamaki smacking him on the head.

"You sick perverts!" he cried, his face scrunched up in horror…and concentration. "How dare you corrupt a lady's image?"

Identical Hitachiin grins widened. "You were imagining her, too, weren't you King? So, that makes you just as perverted!"

Tamaki gasped, his face turning a prominent shade of berry-red. "I was not! A gentleman does no such thing!"

Haruhi facepalmed as the limo was thrown into an all-out cat-fight; Tamaki throwing himself at the twins. She inched closer to Mori and Honey as the limo jerked down the road. "I bet on Miss Kobayashi," she mumbled, to no one in particular.

It surprised her when Honey smiled. "I do, too."

Then everyone was placing their bets, the only one that stuck up for Kyoya was Tamaki (who was still painfully clueless as to what exactly he was betting Kyoya could do better than his secretary). And so, the odds were: Minako 5, Kyoya 1. The limo went quiet as they thought about it, until…

"My bookbag! I have a paper due tomorrow! Stop! Go back~!"

* * *

><p>Kyoya gritted his teeth agasint the slickness of his secretary as she sank down slowly on him, her walls clenching tightly around his cock. Her hands were braced against his thighs as she wiggled her hips, taking him in inch by inch.<p>

He groaned against the back of her neck as she finally settled completely down and sat still. He trembled with the need to grab onto her hips and slam her down as he bucked up into her…tied up as he was, all he could do was latch onto her neck, teeth biting down hard and making her yelp.

"Don't think you're getting away with this, Toriko," he whispered against her neck.

Minako's eyes met his in the reflection in front of them. "But you're enjoying yourself, aren't you Oyabun?"

He responded by bucking his hips lightly, encouraging her to start moving. She grinned wickedly before bracing her feet agains the floor, her hips swiveling in an erratic rythm that was all her.

Kyoya Ootori could be such a tease. Today was _her_ day.

Which was why she had tied him up tightly the second his guard had dropped. Seeing him naked, hard, and helpless, his eyes dark with anger and desire was such a turn on. She was almost unable to keep up the teasingly slow pace. She wanted to face him, grip his shoulders, and ride him fast and hard.

Patience, she told herself as she spread her legs wider and arched her back, her head lolling back onto his shoulder, her hips never ceasing their sweet cadence. She licked her lips and moaned at the feel of being filled so completely.

"Minako, if you don't untie me _right now_ I will—_nnngh_!" His threat was cut off by a strangled grunt as she rotated her hips in a delicious circle that sucked him in from a different angle, an action appreciated by both.

She ground her hips a little faster, staring in fascination at the mirror that hung on the door—directly in front of them. "You'll what?" she panted, watching their reflection in the mirror.

His peered over her shoulder at the framed image of themselves. The light bounced off the sweat on their bodies, causing them to glitter as they moved, both frantic now. He stared at her supple breasts, bouncing as she picked up the pace, the muscles in her legs flexing as she lifted herself off his lap and slammed back down, her hands coming down to brace against his thighs. His eyes wandered down to the place where they were joined. Seeing himself disappear inside her with each movement of her hips, her juices dripping down his thighs and onto the chair made him want to touch her all the more.

He bucked harshly upwards, driving his cock deeper inside her, making her cry out in surprise. He watched her face closely, watched the way her pink lips were open in a silent 'o,' her eyes were half-shut and staring right into his in the mirror, hazy with lust.

Both were close, their movements jerky and bordering on desperate as they raced towards completion. Kyoya pounded relentlessly upwards, his glasses slipping down his nose from the effort. Minako was bouncing wildly on his lap, her nails digging into his thighs. Her toes curled in pleasure and her eyes clenched shut as she shrieked out her climax. Her feminine walls tightened and clenched around Kyoya. He gritted his teeth and felt his eyes slide closed he erupted inside her.

Minako lay back against Kyoya, panting hard as she came down from her high. His head was cocked to the side, resting against hers. "Don't think you're forgiven," he said darkly. "Now untie me."

A choking noise made them snap their eyes open. A very pale Tamaki stood in the doorway, his hand still on the knob, his blue eyes wide with shock as they wandered over the naked body of a woman on his best friend's lap. Kyoya and Minako stared back, neither knowing quite what to do.

Seconds ticked by and neither party moved. Minako suddenly decided she couldn't take the silence. She leaned forward and pushed Kyoya's knees together, his now-limp cock slipping out of her in the process. Wide blue eyes followed the movement before finally snapping shut.

"S-sorry," he stammered, for once at a complete loss, as he backed out of the room. Minako stood and closed the door and turned the lock. Locking the stables after the horses have been stolen.

Turning back to Kyoya, she crossed her arms and regarded him with a half-smile. "Well, that was unexpected, eh boss?"

"Untie. Me," he ground out. She stared into his eyes, watching them swirl with barely contained fury. She winced.

"Uhh…I think we should hold off on that, Oyabun." She bit her lip nervously. "At least until you calm down a mite. If I untie you now, you might do something you'll regret later."

He smiled at her and she knew he was pissed. Minako quickly stepped behind him and untied the ropes tying his arms to the chair. She felt a little bad about the red welts that were forming from his struggles, but it had been worth it. Except for the part where the son of the school superintendent walked in at the end and nearly fainted, she thought with a pout.

* * *

><p>Kyoya stood and began gathering his clothes from where she'd thrown them. "Get dressed," he snapped, never able to control his emotions around her. If he wasn't horny, he was either happy or angry...or jealous or worried or insanely possessive. He was never just himself. He blamed her, she brought out the worst in him.<p>

At the moment, he was angry that someone else had seen her naked, sated body; worried that Tamaki wouldn't be able to keep what he'd seen to himself; but overall, he was just insanely put-off by the fact that she wasn't worried.

She wasn't embarrassed by the fact that someone, someone they both knew, had seen her naked. Did she not care that another man had seen her in such a compromising position? Did it not occur to her that it was something…disastrous?

He glanced at her. She was buttoning up her shirt, her eyes staring off into space, her lips set in a tell-tale pout. She did that when she deep in thought.

"What are you thinking?" he asked softly, coming up behind her and rearranging the collar on her shirt.

"I'm thinking…leave this all to me." She smiled up at him, her eyes crinkling. "I'll take care of it, Kyoya."

He raised an eyebrow. "And if you fail?"

"_I _don't fail. That's why you hired me, remember?" She slipped on her heels and unlocked the door, picking up a bookbag that was just inside the door to the changing room. "I'll fix this. Tamaki won't say a thing, boss." Kyoya watched her go, feeling uneasy. He knew just how imaginative Minako could be when challenged. She was impulsive, and persuasive, and manipulative to the extreme. What Minako wanted, Minako got. After all, she'd told him once, you don't go from being a farmer's daughter to personal secretary in the Ootori household without serious skills.

He had to agree with her.

* * *

><p>The Host Club sat in the limo, for once completely silent. One of the doors was still open and the cool air conditioned atmosphere was being replaced by the sticky heat from the summer afternoon. But no one moved to close it. They all just stared in shock at the spot that had, until recently, occupied their club president.<p>

He had demanded the limo be turned around and the second it had parked in the front of the school, had shot out towards the Third Music Room, oblivious to everyone's protests.

They knew what was currently happening in the Third Music Room.

"Should we have tried to stop him?" Haruhi pondered, seeming to ask no one in particular. She knew her sempai would get the shock of his life if he were to get his information first hand...like he usually did. He was just too...pure.

"Who knows?" The twins responded. "It's the only way he'd _ever_ find out!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, the whole chair bondage thing is very unlike Mr. High and Mighty Kyoya Ootori, but it's just something that popped into my head while I was half asleep. (That's when the sexiest ideas are born. I daydream a lot.) But come on, which girl wouldn't want Kyoya tied up, helpless and horny, hers to ride however the hell she wanted to?**

**Also, quick question, is it sempai or senpai? I've seen it both ways on fanfiction…but I don't know who misspelled it and who's got it right. **

**Also, "Dragon Lady", yes…YOU with the glasses and the dragon earrings, if you read this, know that you are kindasorta part of the inspiration for this story. Hah. You are my Kyoya person. Hah! ****And Gin's got silver fucking hair! NOT **_**LAVENDER**_**!**


	2. Pulling Strings

**A/N: Sorry, I haven't been updating any of my stories lately…I started working with my Dad on some days and construction is harder than I thought. I'm super sore and walk around like an old lady. It was a hundred degrees out yesterday and we were out in the hot sun. I thought I'd faint…**

* * *

><p>Chapter Two: Pulling Strings<p>

"Hello?"

"Emiko? This is Minako, remember me?"

"Koko-chan! Of course I remember you! How are you? I never heard from you after you got me that job!"

Koko-chan? Minako fought to keep her voice cool as she responded, "I'm sorry Emiko, I've been a tad busy. My boss is a perfectionist."

"Ohhh, work…I thought you were just trying to ignore me…(sniff)…I thought you'd just forgotten about old friends…(sniff)…"

Minako felt her eye twitch in irritation. She _had_ been trying to avoid Emiko. She _had_ forgotten all about her until her recent predicament. But she wasn't telling _her_ that. "Not at all…_Emi-chan_. In fact, why don't we do lunch tomorrow to catch up, eh?"

She could almost picture Emiko's 100-wattage smile as the excitement bubbled in her voice. "Yay! Lunch with my bestest friend! What do you want to eat, Koko-chaaan?"

A sigh. "Anywhere you like, Emiko."

"Really? I can really choose?"

"Yes."

"Yay! You're the best!"

"So where do we meet?"

"Hmmm…there's a small café near my house…you'll love the cakes!"

Sweets? "That sounds great, Emiko…by the way, you're still single, right?"

"Huh? Yeah, why?"

Minako grinned. "I want to introduce you to someone. I have a feeling you'll kick it off right away."

"Ehh? You're setting me up with someone, Koko-chan? Well, if it's someone you approve of, he has to be perfect!"

Perfect? Pffft! Minako looked down at the briefcase that lay in her room. "You'll see for yourself tomorrow, darling…bye bye now."

Now to convince Tamaki…

* * *

><p>Kyoya's bodyguard, the blond one (she could never remember his name) was leaning on the wall outside the Ootori mansion. He looked up as she neared, his expression as always hidden by dark shades.<p>

"Ready a car," she told him. "I'm heading out…"

"Tachibana, Kobayashi-san," he reminded her, for the hundredth time since she'd started working for Kyoya.

"Right. Tachibana."

He pulled out his phone and called for a car. "It'll be here soon," he assured, settling back against the wall.

"Why didn't you accompany us to London?" she asked, merely for the sake of making conversation while her car arrived. She despised silence.

He seemed to melt into the floor, a dark aura settling around him and Minako winced. A sore spot. "Ahh, Kyoya told you not to?" He nodded, then paused.

"Why do you refer so familiarly to the Young Master?"

Minako grimaced. She kicked herself for forgetting. He was her boss. A rich nobleman. It was easy to forget while they were alone, but outside, surrounded by society…it was a completely different story. She might be older than him, but he was still "above" her. A fact that irritated her.

A black car eased into the driveway, saving her from having to reply. She waved at Tachibana, who was molded against the wall once more, before sliding into her seat. "To the Suoh second mansion," she told the driver.

"Yes, ma'am."

* * *

><p>Tamaki stared at the woman sitting across from him as if she were a spook. She was settled comfortably in one of the armchairs in the sitting room, her lean legs crossed, her tight skirt riding up slightly higher, giving him a peek of creamy thighs. But the absolute worst was the briefcase she held close to her chest.<p>

"Th-that's my…"

"Yes, I know." She smiled and he was reminded of Kyoya. It sent a chill down his spine.

"I have a p-paper due tomorrow…ma'am..."

"Ma'am?" Her green eyes shone. She was having fun. "I'm not that much older than you, Tamaki. Call me Minako. After all, I think we've _seen_ enough of each other to call each other by our first names, no?"

He gulped. A sudden picture of her invaded his mind—legs splayed open, all creamy skin dripping with desire, shining with sweat…cheeks rosy and chest heaving, pink nipples rising and falling with each breath—he shook his head, trying to clear it, a furious blush creeping up his neck.

"M-Minako…Y-you and K-Kyoya…"

"Me and Kyoya what?"

He turned to stare at the carpet. "You and Kyoya are…l-lovers?"

"Hmm…I suppose that's the word for it."

"S-since when?"

" Since London…but I didn't come here to discuss our relationship with you, Tamaki." She stood and tossed the briefcase at him. He stood and caught it easily. "I came to tell you to keep quiet about what you saw. It's supposed to be a secret, and all."

Tamaki frowned. "You mean, the love that you and Kyoya have for each other is a secret? Ahh, his father d oesn't approve?"

Minako smiled, only this time it wasn't sarcastic, or mean, or calculating. This time it was sad. "His father would never approve…but that's not why it's secret. It's secret because it's not something as simple and childish as love. Love…doesn't exist…if you figure that out early, Tamaki, you'll save yourself a lot of trouble." She sighed. "This is merely a game, you see. Kyoya and I are…playing. You should try it sometime."

His blush deepened. Try it sometime? What Kyoya and Minako had been doing? "Such a thing is precious," he told her. "Such a union between a man and a woman is proof of their undying love for each other…it's not a base action! How can you experience it and still say that love doesn't exist?"

"Join me for lunch tomorrow, Tamaki. There's someone I want you to meet. They'll convince you in a way that I can't."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, this was a filler chapter…short but necessary. Also, I know her name also ends with –ko…but give me a break, I'm using Google here!**

**Thanks to GiveUpResistance and KaitoNiiChan for reviewing...**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Does anyone know what PWP means? I've seen it on summaries, and I've no clue...I didn't wanna ask cause I thought it would make me look like an idiot...**

* * *

><p>Chapter Three<p>

Minako glared the two sitting across from her into submission over the rim of her tea cup. The two blonds shrank into their seats, looking for all the world like kicked puppies. She smirked and sipped at her jasmine tea, wrinkling her nose slightly at the taste. Raising a hand, she signaled a passing waitress.

"Tokyo Tea, if it's not too much trouble."

The waitress cocked her head in confusion. "I'm afraid we don't serve that, ma'am…but we do have a wide range of other teas…"

Minako sighed. "Just…get me something stronger. Vodka, perhaps? Whiskey? Anything alcoholic would be very much appreciated."

"I'll…see what I can do…"

"I don't think you should be drinking so early in the day, Koko-chan," Emiko said softly from her seat next to Tamaki. "It's bad for your health."

"Since when is my health any of your business, Emiko?" she growled.

Tears sprang into the blond girl's eyes and Minako had to fight against the sudden urge to roll her eyes. She couldn't stand Emiko crying—a fact that had annoyed her all her life. She was _not_ soft, dammit. She sighed. "That was uncalled for. I'll be better once that waitress brings my drink."

"Ano…why am I here?" Both girls turned to stare at Tamaki, who, until then, had been forgotten. "You ladies should enjoy each other's company and catch up on old times…on joyful childhoods and friendships!" He stood. "If you'll excuse me…"

"_Sit. Down." _

"…Hai."

A bottle and a glass were plunked down on the table in front of her and Minako smiled brightly up at the waitress. "Thank you." It was sake, something she wasn't entirely used to, but it would do. She poured herself a glass and downed its contents before turning to smile at the other two.

"Well, let's get right down to it," she said, her tone much more cheerful than it had been before. Tamaki and Emiko sweatdropped as they took in the change in her. She was like a caffeine junkie in a Starbucks. **(I heart coffe!) **"Emiko, this is Tamaki Suoh—an acquaintance of my boss…Tamaki, this is Emiko, a…friend of mine." Minako made a face as she spoke the last part, as if admitting she had a friend caused her physical pain.

Both blonds stared at each other, unsure. Both spoke at the same time.

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance…"

"Charmed, I'm sure…"

Minako nodded to herself as she stood, taking the bottle of sake with her as she left the café unnoticed by either, pausing only to tell the waitress that the 'over-dramatic blonds' would pay for her tab. A black limo pulled in and she slipped inside without waiting for the driver to open up her door. She spared the café one last look before the car merged into the heavy traffic.

She really wished them luck.

* * *

><p>It was Tamaki who noticed her absence first. He looked up from a passionate conversation about commoner shops to find the chair across from them empty and the sake gone. "Are? She's gone?"<p>

Emiko looked up, her blond locks swishing sharply and almost smacking Tamaki in the face. "Ehh? She promised to take a picture with me! How mean! She didn't even say goodbye!"

"Do not fear, princess…with me by your side, you will never be lonely…"

Raising a perfectly manicured eyebrow, Emiko stared at the princely host. "Did you just…call me princess?"

Tamaki blinked. "Of course I did, Princess Emiko. Such ravishing beauty can only belong to a princess…or a goddess."

And that was when Emiko lost it completely. "Pfffft! Ahahahahahahaha!" Tears rolled down her eyes as she clutched at her stomach. "P-princess? Hahaha! G-goddess? Hah! You must have—pant—had some of M-Minako's –pant—sake!"

Tamaki stared at her in wonder as she shook with laughter. Her eyes were shut tight, her lashes fanning out across her cheeks as tears rolled down in twin streaks. She was flushed, her breath coming out in sharp pants as she fought to regain composure. It was then that he realized how much she resembled Haruhi—not just in looks, but in character. For one, he mused, she's not melting into her chair…she's laughing…

* * *

><p>"Waaaa! I came out so silly!"<p>

"No, no! Emiko-chan came out beautifully!"

Emiko blushed and looked away at the street. A rehearsed compliment from a high-schooler and she's blushing? _Sigh, I guess it's been a while,_ she thought, letting her eyes wander over him as they walked side-by-side down the busy street.

It was late afternoon and the sun was on the fringe of disappearing, it's last rays shooting out weakly across the sky. Couples, young and old, walked hand-in-hand all around them, laughing and loving. Suddenly, Emiko felt lonely.

She'd thought she was okay. She'd honestly thought she'd gotten over her ex-boyfriend. But now, getting a good look at what she was missing out on—at what she had been _deprived_ of…she knew she wasn't okay.

What made it worse was that _he_ was just peachy. He'd walked away from her with a smile on his face. He'd told her she was a waste of his time…that she wasn't worth the trouble. Then he'd moved out with her next-door-neighbor, a twenty-seven year old bimbo who'd dyed her hair a ridiculous shade of bubble-gum pink.

Humiliating, right?

She'd spent that night bawling on Minako's lap and devouring butter pecan ice cream by the carton. She'd missed work and her boss (a bitchy old hag) had cheerfully fired her. She'd lost her bus faire and was forced to walk home in high heels and panty hose. She'd tripped and gotten sprayed by a passing car. She'd gotten home soaked, sick, and half-limping from painful blisters.

It was then that Minako, like an angel sent from above, had called her and told her she knew someone who was hiring.

"Watch out!"

Emiko snapped out of her thoughts and looked up in time to catch the panicked eyes of a speeding cyclist…she had less than a second of mixed horror and shock, and then she was being crushed against a warm male chest, arms wrapping her tight in a protective embrace. She could feel Tamaki's heartbeat and her eyes grew wide.

"I'm so sorry, ma'am," the cyclist, who was now in full control of his bike, said. Tamaki released her and she felt the urge to burrow against him. She squashed it…barely, and looked up at the young man who was almost pleading with her to forgive him.

"It's alright!" she exclaimed with a smile. "You didn't hurt me at all…just be careful, okay?" He nodded shyly and pedaled off, shooting a last glance at her. She felt a hand gently ruffling her hair and she looked up at Tamaki, who was looking at her with an unreadable expression.

Then his hand dropped and the moment was gone.

A faraway church bell chimed eight times, signaling it was eight o'clock…and Emiko gasped dramatically as she began to flail around, trying unsuccessfully to hail down a taxi. "Emiko-chan?"

"I'm sorry, Tamaki, but I can't be late to work!" She shouldered her purse and took off down the sidewalk at a full sprint, her wedge heels wacking against the concrete, her long blond hair trailing behind her like a cape.

Tamaki watched her leave, his head cocked in confusion. She was like a mini-hurricane of emotion and laughter, bringing joy to those around her instead of destruction. He grinned. She was the complete opposite of Minako.

…But, what kind of job starts at night?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ookay, another chapter...whew! Also...I'm a total TamakiXHaruhi fan...just wanted to make it clear since I want to K-I-L-L Emiko for getting between them even if it is for a picture a damn walk down the street. He belongs to Haruhi, dammit. But...I created Emiko, so I can't kill her. Sigh.**

**Also, Tokyo Tea is an alcoholic drink. Apparently. **


End file.
